


The Bet

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentaspy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Scout gets more than he bargained for when taking a bet at his new base.





	1. Chapter 1

Scout eyed the narrow corridor ahead of him with distrust, the dripping sound indicating it was some sort of sewer. It was difficult to tell when the only thing lighting the area was a dimly flickering ceiling light some distance away. Even he had to admit this was pretty creepy, even if it wasn’t the middle of the night on a base he’d only been at for a week. But the Demoman and Engineer had each promised him $50 if he managed to stay in the underground portion of the base all night without any weapons, and he was gonna earn that hundred dollars, in addition to proving just how brave he was.

Though he hadn’t liked the smirk that the Engineer had given him when they’d opened the door to the tunnels, closing it behind him with a clang that sealed his fate.

From his estimate he’d been down there for about an hour, though he was nervous enough that it felt like ten. Every shadow seemed ominous, every sound amplified in the concrete tunnels until he couldn’t tell what it was or where it was coming from. Not to mention he had the unsettling feeling like he was being watched. It was all in his head he kept telling himself. No one was down here. Everyone had been on the base when he left, and he definitely would have heard that massive metal door open if any of them were going to follow him.

And yet…

He turned around suddenly, and he was positive that he saw something move, something tall and shadowy, barely causing any ripples in the ankle high water he was standing in. He continued to back up slowly until he hit something, panicking and twirling around to punch it, then laughing nervously as he realized he had backed into a pipe against the wall.

“Good evening.”

The voice nearly caused Scout to piss himself, hand immediately going for his gun before remembering he didn’t have anything on him. He strained his eyes into the darkness, still not seeing anything.

“Who the hells there? This ain’t funny!”

“Ah. You are new, I trust? How much did they offer if you could stay down here? A shame that I get nothing out of the deal.”

Scout looked left and then right before walking into the middle of the corridor, trying to figure out who the hell was talking. “Fifty.. I mean that ain’t nonna yer business. Look pally, I ain’t falling for this.”

“No?” This time the voice was behind him, seemingly whispering right into his ear. “You would be the first to make it then.”

He whirled around, then backed up so abruptly he fell backwards into the water, still trying to scramble away. His brain stammered at him that the thing he was seeing wasn’t real, but it sure seemed like there was a horrible water monster in front of him. From the waist up the creature resembled a Spy, albiet one in a tattered suit, but below the waist were eight thick long tentacles, disappearing into the water below.

“What .. WHAT THE FUCK?!” His teammates had sent him down here, knowing there was some horrible monster and that their money was safe. Even if he could figure out how to get back to the door to the base, whatever this creature was would kill him before they could open the door. Sure he’d respawn, but it would be humiliating to lose the bet that way.

The Spy just laughed, watching him intently, the light from the few bulbs glinting off his eyes as he glided closer. One of his tentacles lashed out, knocking the hat from Scout’s head without ever touching the boys hair. And that was all it took, Scout screamed and turned to run away, screw the bet, he was not going to die to some creature from the sewers. Another tentacle shot out, grabbing him by his ankle and hoisting him into the air upside-down so he was eye level with the creature. “Where are you running to?” He sounded honestly curious, wondering if the team would let him back in the base, none of the others they had sent down here had lived long enough to make it back to the entrance, he didn’t know if they would try and save the Scout, or leave him to his fate.

“Away from you! I don’t need tha hundred bucks, I ..” He stared, bug-eyed, as he panted, far past terrified.

“Oh a hundred?” He smiled, showing rows of tiny sharp teeth. More and more tentacles slid around over Scout, winding up the struggling bundle. “Prices are going up. Perhaps my reputation precedes me.”

Scout yelled profanities, struggling as best he could against the tentacles, it was like being wrapped up by several anacondas that were also freezing cold and slimy, and were getting tighter by the minute. He had no idea what Spy had said, too scared and focused on escape to listen. But while he firmly believed in his ability to beat anything, even he could see he wasn’t getting out of this. “Wait wait wait!! Don’t! I’ll uh.. I’ll split it with you!”

He was rewarded with a curious head tilt, Spy’s eyes calculating. “And what use do I have for money?” But the squeezing pressure had subsided for the moment.

“Food? Ya gotta be hungry down here right? I could get you something from the store room.”

Spy smiled again, well this was a first, no one had tried to negotiate their way out of this before, it was actually… refreshing. “And I should just trust that you will come back down here with food should I be benevolent enough to let you go?”

Scout wracked his brain for other ideas. Clothes? Hats? What did Spies like? Especially ones that were part octopus. “Well … whaddya want then?”

“What do I want?” His smile turned absolutely predatory. The tentacles that had been threatening to choke the life out of Scout moments before loosed their grip, and started to slither all around him, into his shirt, down the leg of his shorts. “What exactly are you offering Scout?”

“Anyth—- Uh… I …” Alright, anything was probably too strong a word, as his expression got more and more unsure as cold, rubbery appendages coiled around his bare skin, the sensation causing him to shudder, and not from the cold.

“Anything? My my Scout, perhaps there is some use for you yet.” Another toothy grin and he abruptly pulled all his tentacles away, catching Scout with his arms as he started to fall. “Take a deep breath, we are diving quite deep.”

“We’re what?” But he took a deep breath, and just in time as Spy abruptly dove into the deeper water, arms wrapped around Scout as he held him against his chest, a few tentacles keeping his legs from kicking. Scout couldn’t see anything in the murky water, but he started to feel light-headed from the depths they were diving to, struggling in earnest against drowning. But Spy’s grip was unrelenting, swimming even further down before starting to ascend back to the surface. He breached the surface just as Scout started to aspirate water, his body aching for air, his lungs burning.

Spy deposited him on a concrete sidewalk, leaving him alone as he coughed and choked, hacking up water and wheezing. Spy flicked a switch on the wall, illuminating the space in a sickly yellow light; the room had no windows, a doorframe was visible on one side, but it had been bricked over, providing no entrances or exits except the passage far below the level of most divers. “You may use the dispenser if you wish.”

Near Scout an ancient dispenser stood, starting to rust from the moisture in the air, but still functional. Scout crawled the few feet and collapsed against it, staring around him at Spy’s personal domain. Half of it was deep water, while the concrete half held the dispenser, some crates, and a refrigerator. Much more noticeable were the walls which were covered in various hats, some growing mold or algae, each on their own peg, covering the majority of three walls.

“Didja kill all these people?”

Spy returned to his side, pulling himself out of the water and drawing up to his full height so he could stare down at Scout. “Yes.”

He was rewarded with Scout visibly gulping and backing against the dispenser, as if that would save him from a watery death. Spy pulled the Scout’s hat from behind his back, setting it on top of the dispenser. “We shall see if yours will join theirs.” His eyes flicked over the younger man in a way that made Scout massively uncomfortable.

“R-right.”

Spy smirked. “You are quite agreeable. I like that.”

Scout started to sputter something in his defense, but those tentacles were back to wrapping him up, this time pulling him against Spy, his back pressed firmly against his chest, Spy’s arms around him as his head rested on Scout’s shoulder. He reclined back against the wall, holding Scout in place.

“Wh– What are you doing?”

Spy just chuckled, pretty much the exact opposite of what Scout wanted to hear. He used his tentacles to keep Scout from moving his arms, not that he stopped struggling, his gloved fingers going to Scout’s belt and undoing it deftly, using another tentacle to tug his shorts off. Scout froze, suddenly understanding what was happening, and then started kicking and thrashing around harder than he had before. Spy just let him, watching as Scout tired himself out after not too long, panting as he tried to wriggle his arms free or at least elbow Spy in the ribs.

Spy resumed his assault, stripping the boy from the waist down and pausing to admire his handiwork. “Not bad Scout. Not bad at all.”

Scout made a few awkward sounds, not sure how to take the ‘compliment.’ They were quickly replaced with a gasp as Spy peeled his gloves off and wrapped a surprisingly warm hand around Scout’s length. “This isn’t what I–” He cut off with another sharp gasp as his body responded to the warm caresses, hardening under Spy’s attentions.

“Shh. It will be alright. Just relax.” His breath ghosted over Scout’s ear, before his tongue darted out to lick a warm line from his ear to his collarbone. “You have not yet given me a reason to hurt you.” Scout’s eyes were closed, his breath panting, and most of his squirming had died down. Spy worked his shirt off with minimal effort, smiling slightly at how distracted he was by even the barest amount of attention. However, Scout jerked again as two cold slimy tentacles wrapped around his legs, pulling them apart and holding them in place. “Relax, relax. All is well.”

More tentacles started to wrap around his naked body, a few descending down to his crotch and caressing him even as Spy’s hand continued to move. He panted out something unintelligible that Spy ignored, wrapping him up loosely, suckers on the underside of his tentacles starting to pulsate.

“Jesus! Fuck fuck, what are you –” He ended with a cry of distress, his whole body straining and arching as the very tip of one of those many tentacles forced its way into his ass.

“I told you to relax.”

Scout twisted and tried to bite him, eliciting another chuckle from Spy who didn’t stop his assault or pull out. He worked that tentacle in and out, the slime acting as a natural lubricant and easing its passage. He maintained his stroking pressure on Scout’s dick, keeping them in the same motion and causing Scout to whimper. Sinister grin firmly in place, he took his time working into him, enjoying what he could see of Scout’s facial expressions, the boy working so hard to not show any pleasure.

The tentacle stopped sliding in and out, and started to pulsate, expanding and contracting inside him and causing Scout to go rigid, eyes wide as he panted. He slid deeper, the edges of the suckers on the underside of his tentacle dragging slowly along his delicate insides. Scout couldn’t help but moan, arching into Spy’s hand.

“I can go deeper. Would you like me to?” Spy looked smug, his tongue laving Scout’s neck.

Scout eyed him out of the corner of his eye, trembling slightly from the constant stimulation.

“Is that a yes or a no?”

The Scout’s chest heaved, his heart pounding under Spy’s grasp. Then he nodded. Spy nuzzled into his neck, pushing even deeper. He started to slide in and out again, the process agonizingly slow because of how deeply the tentacle was buried in Scout. He stopped just on the edge of where pleasure would have turned to pain, his tentacles widening as they went up to a point where it would have injured him. He uncoiled his tentacles from Scout’s upper body, letting him have use of his hands again. Instead of immediately struggling and trying to get away, he reached back to tightly grip whatever he could hold onto, fingers digging into the very base of Spy’s tentacles.

His eyes were closed again, hips thrusting in time to both Spy’s hand and the slippery, sliding feeling inside him. Spy tried to drag it out as long as he could, but with how overstimulated Scout was, it didn’t take long for him to climax; crying out and arching up, before collapsing limply into Spy’s lap.

“Quite agreeable indeed.”

~~

Demo grudgingly responded to the pounding on the metal door, looking out the small window before opening it in some shock. “Scout? That you laddie?”

“Yeah it’s me, lemme in.”

Scout pushed past him into room, the rest of his teammates filtering in to stare at him. He adjusted his hat, glancing down surreptitiously to make sure his shirt covered the hundreds of small circular bruises he had all over his body. “Where’s my hundred bucks?”

Begrudgingly the Engineer and Demo looked at each other, before digging into their wallets. “Boy, yer braver than I woulda thought.”

“Yeah. I am.” He plucked his money from them, smirking from under the brim of his hat. “So how much will ya give me if I stay out there tomorrow night too?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The administration wants their monster back, and they'll do whatever it takes to get him.

Scout murmured in his sleep, shivering and curling up, crinkling the plastic tarp they were laying on. Spy was awake immediately at the sound, relaxing only when he realized that it was Scout and not someone who had found his lair hidden under the base. He smiled softly, showing off sharp teeth and reached over a hand to stroke Scout’s hair, shifting him closer to the heating vent.

It had been steadily getting colder as the seasons changed, though Spy barely noticed, his ability to feel temperature damaged from so many years living in water. Scout however wasn’t immune to it, and in order to get where they were Spy had to drag Scout underwater and swim for some distance through the frigid sewer. The heater was pumping out hot air, making the room humid, but not doing much for the cold. He winced as he shifted his tentacles around to bring Scout closer to the vent, the hot air increasingly uncomfortable the longer he stayed out of the water.

But Scout often wanted to cuddle, and he wanted to do it on the ground, and Spy found he couldn’t refuse him, even managing to get some blankets as padding and a tarp to prevent him from getting them wet and slimy. It didn’t stop Scout from that fate, the boy often crawling on top of him and tangling his legs in Spy’s tentacles.

Spy didn’t understand why Scout kept coming back. He’d only been down there the first time because of a bet, and Spy had abducted him, brought him back to his lair, and subsequently raped him. He could maybe rationalize the second time since according to Scout they had offered him over $3,000 to stay another night, probably assuming that the monster that lived in the sewers would kill him. But he’d kept coming back. For months now.

It didn’t make any sense at all. Scout acted like they were lovers, sometimes even bringing him things for his room carefully wrapped in plastic so they wouldn’t get wet. And worst of all was that Spy himself was starting to encourage it. Deep inside he could admit that he enjoyed the company. It had been years since he’d actually spoken to someone, and having a companion to engage in conversation with reminded him that he hadn’t always been a monster living in the sewer. Scout was young, he was brash and had an ego to match, but he was undeniably sweet underneath, always eager to please and Spy hated to admit how fond he was of him.

Scout stirred again, yawning and waking up, pushing off the tentacles that had wrapped around him as he slept so he could sit up. “You’re gettin’ all crackly. I told you to wake me up if you were drying out.”

“I did not want to disturb you.” Spy stretched, trying to keep the discomfort off his face as he slid away from Scout and back into the water. He crossed his arms on the edge of the concrete, resting his head on it while he watched Scout get dressed.“You are going to need to stop coming here soon. I do not want you to freeze to death. That one heater is not going to be enough.”

“Nah, I just need to get a bunch more blankets, maybe start bringing dry clothes in a bag or something so I can change when I get in here.” Pulling his shorts on he sat near Spy dangling his feet into the water. “Or maybe we could pull you out of here up into the base. I’ve got a shower in my room you could hang out in.”

Spy chuckled, trying to imagine himself living in a shower. “And how would I get in there without the entire team seeing me? You cannot possibly hope to carry me.”

“It’s not like they don’t know you’re down here. They leave you supplies every week. You shouldn’t hafta live in the sewers anyway.” He pursed his lips, kicking his feet a little to make small splashes. “‘Sides, you’re all over tha field during battles dragging people off the bridge. Both sides are seein’ you all tha time. They ain’t so dumb to not notice that.”

“Of course they know I’m here. They just don’t care.” It had been easy for them to abandon him in the bowels of the base, a monster of the company’s making that they were forced to live with, but didn’t have to interact with. Spy pulled himself out of the water drawing Scout against him and starting to wrap him up with his tentacles.

“Well they oughtta. It’s not fair.” He started to pout only to let out a squeaking noise as cold tentacles squished against his skin. “Hey man, c'mon. We gotta work in a few hours, I gotta go.” But he wrapped his arms around Spy, being careful to avoid the thin slits against his ribs that fluttered open and closed as he breathed.

“Life’s not fair Scout.”

“Oh shut up.” He detangled himself, squirming away and then throwing Spy’s mask at his face. “Get dressed man, we gotta get going.”

Spy made a few harrumphing noises, not as interested in working as he was in laying around all day and potentially getting laid. He dressed with exaggerated slowness snickering at Scout’s impatience especially since he couldn’t leave until Spy swam him out of there, diving down to the opening much further down than Scout could ever swim to.

“You suck.”

“You’ve never complained about my sucking ability before.” Scout turned red as Spy laughed at him, finally coming over to embrace him. “You are so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Yea yea.” He buried his face in Spy’s suit jacket, tightly wrapping his arms around his shoulders and waiting for Spy to dive under the water.

Spy kept him close as he swam, going as quickly as possible, knowing that it was a long time for Scout to hold his breath. Depositing him on the other side of the wall he stole a brief kiss before sinking back down. “I shall see you on the field mon amour.”

“I still don’t know what that means, calamari.”

Spy smirked, disappearing before responding.

Scout had just enough time to dash back to the base, sneak into his room and take a shower before work started. Fortunately he didn’t see anyone as it was getting harder and harder to make up excuses for where he went on weekends, especially since he didn’t have a car.

The battle went well and Scout was enjoying his lunch on the roof of the base when he frowned down at the water below. “Hey hardhat? You seeing that?”

Engineer looked up from his blueprints and over the edge of the roof before returning to his sketches, then his eyes widened and he looked again. “Well that can’t be good.”

Down below the water was steadily turning an inky black color, as if oil was leaking into it from somewhere. But it was viscous and seemed to float on the surface, oozing up the edges and attaching itself to the sides of the open trough that formed the base of the battlefield. Their survey of the spill was put on hold as a body came floating out of it. The enemy Scout, floating on his stomach, skin red and bubbling as the apparently acidic black tar ate it away.

“Jesus.”

The battle resumed, or it would have if both sides weren’t entirely distraught by what had happened. Scout’s body was still floating. He hadn’t respawned. Pyro fished it out of the water with one of Sniper’s guns, but the sight was horrific, most of his skin having fallen off his bones. The enemy team approached slowly to retrieve their dead teammate, a tentative truce being struck between them.

Both Engineers were standing near the base of the sewer, trying to figure out what it was, where it was coming from, and how to get rid of it. Having found that it wasn’t flammable the Pyros lost interest and waited on the bridge, playing with some small plush animals. The rest of the team called it a day and were lounging around waiting for the Engineers to figure it out.

Scout however, was distraught, agitatedly shifting from foot to foot. There was no movement in the water at all, and he didn’t know if that was good or bad. But the longer they waited, the more Scout started to panic. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore, pushing past the Engineers and running into the sewer, being careful not to step into the water.

“Scout! Git back here!” Engineer tried to grab him and pull him back, but they were both too slow and he disappeared into the darkness.

“Where the hell is he off to?”

With a sigh, Engineer pulled a gloved hand over his face. “After Spy.”

“Your team doesn’t have a … oh. Oh.” He looked after him, shouldering his wrench and rubbing the back of his head before motioning to Medic and following after him.

Scout was at the bricked up entrance to Spy’s lair, deep in the sewer. There was a tiny crack around the upper part of the doorway and by jumping up there he could faintly see through it. By constantly jumping and scrabbling at the wall, he could see Spy beyond the wall, half still in the water with his human upper half on the concrete pad. Scout was shouting at him with no response, trying to pull the bricks out of the door with his bare hands ripping open the tips of his fingers and smearing blood all over the place.

“Spy! Can you hear me? Spy?!” No response. Scout was frantic, not even noticing that both Engineers and the enemy Medic were behind him until one of them put a hand on his shoulder. He moved to the side, eyes starting to prick with tears as he watched the Engineers silently survey the doorway, nodding to each other before one of them stepped up and smacked it with a wrench. The bricks sagged and another hit knocked one of them loose, the other Engineer pulling it out with his metal hand and then taking a few more out to make an opening.

Scout hopped through as soon as the opening was big enough, kneeling next to Spy without touching him, speaking to him softly. Spy was clinging to the concrete, trying in vain to pull himself out of the blackened water, but he seemed to be injured, unable to summon up the strength to get out of the water.

The enemy Engineer whistled lowly, having always known they had some sort of monster in the sewers, but having never actually seen it this close. He certainly hadn’t ever expected that it would be a Spy. Medic however wasn’t going to let a prime opportunity to study this creature pass him by. He followed Scout in, grabbing onto one of Spy’s arms with a gloved hand and dragging him up onto the concrete.

Spy gasped and struggled to pull himself out, but the tentacles that came out of the water after him were slick with black goop and lay unmoving behind him. Fortunately Medic, with the help of both Engineers, was able to drag him all the way out of the water. Spy was having serious trouble breathing and Scout reached for him before pulling his hands back, remembering how his rivals skin had melted off his body when he touched the water. At least Spy seemed to be intact.

“Scout, we need water. Clean water. We need to get this offa him. There a hookup in here?” Scout didn’t respond at first, slightly stunned and unsure what to do. “Scout!”

“Oh, yea yea. There’s a faucet over there.” He pointed to the corner by where the fridge was hooked up. It wouldn’t occur to him until later to realize that Engineer obviously knew he had been in there before, and the ramifications of that.

Medic knelt down, peeling Spy out of his clothes, to get as much of the acidic tar off him as possible, noting the deep cuts to his side. “Vhat a curious injury.”

“It’s not.. uh.. I mean. He’s got.. you know.. gills or whatever. For breathing under water.” Scout nervously watched as Engineer hooked up some sort of hose to the faucet, getting ready to rinse Spy off, and Medic stripped him bare. Spy was going to hate that when he became more aware of his surroundings, probably yell at Scout for letting it happen. But well, it was that or he could die from whatever was in the water.

Medic actually hesitated before going for his mask, but it was covered in tar and it had to come off. Engineer turned the hose on him, the black gunk washing away to reveal the delicate filigree pattern gracing his tentacles. However his upper half now had black veining all throughout it, and when Scout finally felt safe touching him he was disturbingly warm to the touch.

“What’s all this black gunk under his skin?”

Medic shook his head, watching the gills on Spy’s side open and close as Spy sucked in deep breaths. “He absorbed some of vhatever substance zis is zhrough his skin. It’s in his circulatory system.”

“Scout..?” Spy’s voice was weak, his eyes barely open.

“Yea. Right here.” He tried to smile, putting a hand on Spy’s shoulder, unsettled by how hot his skin was. “How’re you feelin’?”

“Comme l'enfer.” He groaned rolling over and trying to get up, however none of his tentacles responded. They seemed to be dead.

Scout didn’t even try to put up appearances, immediately wrapping his arms around Spy and helping him up, letting him lean against his chest. He could feel how difficult his breathing was, shallow gasps that seemed to carry no oxygen to his system. Spy was limp as a ragdoll, barely able to even support his head as he tried to take in his surroundings.

But whatever the substance was in the water, it hadn’t melted Spy’s skin off the way it had the other Scout. It was fortunate, but also strange. And while the meaning of that was completely lost on Scout, it didn’t escape the Engineer’s who realized almost immediately why someone would poison the water.

“We need to get him out of here. And right quick.”

Scout made a valiant effort to try and pick Spy up, but he barely got him an inch off the ground; those tentacles were as heavy as they looked. Putting a gentle hand on Scout’s shoulder, Engineer swapped places with him, hefting Spy with ease. He was short however; and most of Spy’s lower half was dragging on the ground. Scout gathered up a few of his tentacles, following along behind Engineer who headed out of the sewer back to the bridge, revealing the monster in the water for all to see.

Conversation stopped as Spy was set down on the wooden planks of the bridge, curling up into a ball as he continued to struggle for breath. Scout nervously hovered next to him, unsure what to do.

“Oi!” Sniper was leaned out of his perch near the roof, he pointed off into the distance beyond the chainlink fence at something that Scout couldn’t see. A dot from the enemy Sniper’s gun appeared next to him, blinked a few times and Sniper nodded, holding up four fingers.

Engineer was back at Spy’s side, lifting him up. “Time to go. We got incoming.”

“Incoming what? What’s happening?” Scout didn’t understand what was going on, gathering up Spy’s tentacles so he could help carry him again.

“From the Administration. For him.” Engineer nodded at Spy tossed over his shoulder. Spy muttered something unintelligible while hanging upside down and Scout’s concern grew. He seemed to be getting worse and he still felt so hot to the touch, his tentacles sticky. “We need to all be gone lickety-split. Pretty sure we’ve seen something we’re not supposed to see.”

Scout gulped, suddenly understanding. Had the Administration concocted this Spy water monster and now that it was feasible in battle were coming to collect it? Would they make more? Spy had told him that he’d had legs and been a normal human at one point, until he’d been stolen away in the middle of the night and had this done to him. He’d called it splicing. Apparently they had expected something else and had dumped him in the sewers of Teufort, half dead, just to see what would happen. And he’d been there ever since. Three years or more, though he wasn’t really sure.

Engineer slid a nearly unconscious Spy into the back of his truck as Scout arranged his tentacles in a way where he wasn’t hanging out the back, and then climbed in next to him, full of concern. Pyro bounced up and jumped into the passenger seat, rolling down the window so they could hang their head out and mumble at Scout who wasn’t paying any attention. All his attention was focused on Spy. His breathing was so shallow his chest was barely moving. Was … was he going to die?

Snuffling a little Scout wiped at his nose with his sleeve. He didn’t notice as the rest of the team got into their cars and sped off in different directions. There was dust on the horizon from the incoming Administration vehicles but they were still a ways away. Engineer had a decent head start. Scout leaned down to the window in the back of the cab so he could talk to Engineer.

“Where we going Engie?”

“Somewhere we’re not supposed to know about. Seems the safest bet right about now.”

With that cryptic response Scout settled down to wait, arms around his knees as the truck bounced along. Spy slid up against him as they drove down a hill, groaning and barely opening his eyes. He was out again in a moment, but not before he curled himself around Scout, holding onto him like a lifeline.

The truck trundled on, Engineer occasionally looking over his shoulder at the two in the back. Leave it to Scout to get in a situation like this. If Spy lived, Engineer was going to have some harsh words for him about Scout’s age and naiveness. The builder sighed, pulling his goggles down to his neck so he could rub his eyes.

If Spy lived.


End file.
